Written In The Stars
by Kasai Oni Urufu
Summary: The final battle between Inyuasha and Sesshomaru. Will love be enough? Oneshot. shounenai and light incest. sessxinu rated for the themes of death.


Sesshomaru's P.O.V

I remember the way you used to look at me little brother. Eyes so open, filled with joy, admiration and even love. I look at them now, those golden orbs, and all I see is a closed off resignation to hate. How did it happen? How did you love for me die?

Did I kill it? Did my quest to make you stronger dishearten you? Or did my perverted lust push you from my ever loving embrace?

You've become so much stronger than I remember little brother. I find my self straining to block your ever coming attacks. Who knew this is what fate had intended; for me to die by your hand. That would be the greatest gift you could give me little brother and so in turn, I give you the greatest gift I possess. My heart. It is forever yours. It was yours from the moment your lips touched mine.

I'm tiring fast now little brother. And before I go there is something you must know. The Shilkon Jewel is in my possession. I took it from the lifeless hand of the milko you once claimed to love. I took it so I could change for you. I took it so I could pollute my blood with human taint. I'm Hanyou now. The fact that one day you would leave me and I would be left to eternity alone. Well it wrenched my heart in two.

I didn't expect how weak I would become. I admire you more now than I ever have before. You've defeated enemies far more powerful than the strength that is contained in your once frail body. I know I will die by your hand, beneath the stars, I only ask one thing; that you let me kiss your lips one last time, those lips so like cool autumn rain beating down on an already parched earth.

_The last blow caught Sesshomaru by surprise, he fell clutching the gaping wound across his stomach. He pulled his hand away and looked at the crimson life dripping from his fingers. Inyuasha raised his sword for the killing blow, little knowing his older brother was already dead. A Hanyou could not survive the injuries Sesshomaru had sustained._

"_Stop" whispered the older Hanyou. _

Inyuasha's P.O.V

"Stop." There was something in the way he said it that made me stay my sword. My heartbeat pounded in my head as I looked upon his face, his lips so soft and tender, his hands that could caress or kill, the lithe body elegant and graceful. Pictures of his body leaning over me flitted across my mind,

"What?" I whispered trying to hide how I felt from him.

"I won't survive this wound onii-chan" He calls me like he did back when we were happy. "There's something I've been keeping from you" he spoke these words as his powerful form collapsed to the ground. I rushed forward to help him all memories of the battle moments earlier erased from my mind.

I remember cradling him in my lap stroking his hair and finding them. The ears. The dog ears. "What happened?" I Whispered as I gently caressed them,

"The Shilkon Jewel. I didn't want to spend eternity without you. The thought of spending eternity wothout you by my side wrenched my heart in two" His words struck a chord within me. Why? Why did he fight me that night? Why didn't he tell me?

"Why didn't you say something?"

"You can't stop what is written in the stars." He laughed. I missed his laugh, many a night I had lain alone wishing for his laugh to be more than a memory drifting on the breeze of my mind.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V

I felt him cradle me closer. A longing more profound than any I had every experienced overcame me. My little brother was all I ever needed to be happy; to be whole. My breathings getting harder now. I place my hand upon his angelic face. I pull his lips to mine. I am complete. I am whole. I open my mouth and deepen the kiss. The end was coming for me. My visions fading now, blackness takes over. I feel no fear for I am held in a cocoon of light. And love. Death holds no fear for me now. I will see you again little brother. One day.

Inyuasha's p.o.v

I felt his body slacken he relaxed into my arms, every vestige of life taken from his body. I howled into the night, salty tears coursed down my face, those years with him were to brief. "I DEFY YOU STARS!" I screamed into the night.

He was gone. Forever. My Brother, My enemy, my soul mate.

I will find him again someday; my half soul will once again be complete. Someday his heart will beat with mine again. I swear it.


End file.
